staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2012
TVP 1 HD 05:45 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 2/5 - Wspomnienia rodzinne; serial TVP 06:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1/14 - Grób na wzgórzu - txt. str. 777 26'; serial dokumentalny 07:20 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2/14 - Papiescy elektorzy - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny 07:50 Klan - odc. 2376 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:25 Renifer Niko ratuje święta (Niko - Lentäjän poika (Niko, the way to the stars)) - txt. str. 777 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2008) 09:50 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Wielka miłość Balzaka - odc. 3 Contessa (Contessa) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1973) 10:55 Serialowe Boże Narodzenie - Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15 - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z Watykanu 12:35 Kolędy w Teatrze Starym w Lublinie; koncert 13:35 Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) - txt. str. 777 143'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:05 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2542; teleturniej muzyczny 18:05 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Świat według Smerfików, odc. 162 (The World According To Smurflings); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nasza niania jest agentem (Spy Next Door) - txt. str. 777 90'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 22:00 Prowokacja (Today You Die) - txt. str. 777 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:35 Dlaczego nie! - txt. str. 777 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007) 01:20 EURO 2012 - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 01:50 Ostateczny termin (Dead Lines) 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2010) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 Śladami Jezusa z Nazaretu (Flight of faith. The Jesus story) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 07:00 Dla niesłyszących Orędzie Prymasa 07:10 Święta u Śląskich Metodystów; reportaż 07:35 Balto (Balto) 74'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (1995) 08:55 Bitwa na głosy - Miłość jest wszędzie; widowisko 10:10 Gang Olsena znowu w akcji (Olsen - Banden deruda) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1977) 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Gra dla dwojga (Duplicity) 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2001 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 70 "Bratnia dusza" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Flintstonowie: Niech żyje Rock Vegas! (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:20 Z Jerzym Stuhrem rozmawia Agata Buzek (z cyklu "Rozmowy Po-Szczególne") 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki - świątecznie; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:05 Zróbmy sobie wnuka - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2003) 21:40 Pretty Woman (Pretty Woman) - txt. str. 777 114'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:40 Ostatnia wspinaczka (Final Descent (aka: Final Ascent)) 88'; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2000) 01:15 Gang Olsena znowu w akcji (Olsen - Banden deruda) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Dania (1977) 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 07:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Najmniejsza parafia w Polsce; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 111 (odc. 111); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka - Święta; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cuda się zdarzają,,,; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dla Zuzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 60 lat razem - odc. 35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - Romuald Sadowski - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 20 - Fedorowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Wybór Hanny (Change of heart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Martin Hicks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Cicha noc na ulicy Betlejemskiej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Świat i gospodarka - Święta; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:52 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:20 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 111 (odc. 111); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 60 lat razem - odc. 35; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Prawdę mówiąc - Romuald Sadowski - odc. 59; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - O czym biją gdańskie zegary; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:03 Wybór Hanny (Change of heart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Martin Hicks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Tu kultura - odc. 50; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cuda się zdarzają,,,; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:22 Reportaż TVP INFO - Dla Zuzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 Władysław Szpilman 1911 - 2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny; reż.:A.Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (7) 08:00 Garfield ucieka z komiksu - film animowany (USA,2007) 09:45 Świętokrzyskie kolędowanie z Polsatem (3) 10:45 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy - film familijny (USA,1994) 13:00 Zawód Święty Mikołaj - komedia (USA,2001) 14:40 Ale szopka! - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2009) 16:45 Mały Manhattan - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 18:20 Epoka lodowcowa: Mamucia gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2011) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia (USA,1992) 21:55 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 23:55 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat (USA,2005) 01:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Zza kamery... 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 07:20 Co za tydzień 07:45 Rok bez Mikołaja - komedia obyczajowa (USA,2006) 09:25 Jack Frost - film familijny (USA,1998) 11:15 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa (USA,2005) 13:25 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi - film przygodowy (USA,2008) 15:15 Kod Karola Wielkiego - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2008) 17:35 Kung Fu Panda: Święta, święta i Po - film animowany (USA,2010) 18:05 Madagwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 18:35 Pada Shrek - film animowany (USA,2007) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Kod "Merkury" - film sensacyjny (USA,1998) 22:10 Fred Claus: Brat Świętego Mikołaja - komedia (USA,2007) 00:20 Lot Intrudera - film wojenny (USA,1991) 02:30 Plan doskonały - thriller (USA,2006) 04:45 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06:50 Triumf miłości (36) 07:35 Spełnione marzenia - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1989) 09:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (14) 09:55 Piotruś Pan - film familijny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2003) 11:55 Galileo EXTRA (13) - program popularnonaukowy 12:50 Marsz dinozaurów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:30 Ostrze róży - film przygodowy (Hongkong,2004) 16:30 Joe Dirt - komedia przygodowa (USA,2001) 18:15 Bajkowe Boże Narodzenie - film familijny (USA,2011) 20:00 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - film przygodowy (USA,1984) 22:00 Tańczący z wilkami - western (USA,1990) 01:10 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 01:55 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (13) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (11) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Lalka: Powrót (1/9) 08:25 Oliver Twist - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 10:05 Super święta - film familijny (Kanada,2004) 12:00 Barbie w "Dziadku do Orzechów" - film animowany (USA,2001) 13:35 Życzenie wigilijne Richiego Richa - komedia (USA,1998) 15:10 Kopciuszek - baśń filmowa (USA,1997) 16:50 Gwiazdka Eloizy - komedia kryminalna (Kanada,2003) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (46) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (47) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (48) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (16) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (33) 20:00 Toy Story - film animowany (USA,1995) 21:35 Tajemnica templariuszy (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (Kanada,2009) 23:10 Trójkąt (2/3) - miniserial (USA,Wielka Brytania,2005) 00:50 Muzyczne życzenia (15) - program muzyczny 02:00 JRG w akcji (8) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Z archiwum policji - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11: Trufle (2/15) 06:00 We dwoje (5) - program rozrywkowy 07:10 Mango 09:15 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (4/13) 09:45 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (5/13) 10:15 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine (6/13) 10:50 Dwóch i pół 9 (9/24) 11:20 Złote święta - film familijny (USA,2009) 12:55 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa (USA,Niemcy,2005) 14:40 Babe: Świnka z klasą - film familijny (Australia,USA,1995) 16:20 Elf - film familijny (USA,2003) 18:10 Niania - film familijny (USA,Francja,Wielka Brytania,2005) 20:00 Appaloosa - western (USA,2008) 22:05 W słusznej sprawie - thriller (USA,1995) 00:00 Angielski pacjent - melodramat (USA,1996) 02:50 Druga strona medalu 2: Anna Komorowska (2/8) 03:25 Druga strona medalu 2: Cherie Blair (3/8) 04:00 Druga strona medalu 2: Jan Mela (4/8) 04:35 Druga strona medalu 2: Sarah Ferguson (5/8) 05:10 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:45 Idol - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 09:35 Dekoratornia 10:00 Dekoratornia 10:30 Zakazane uczucie (81) 11:20 Jazda Figurowa (17) 12:10 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (27) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 How Clean is Your House? (5) - program rozrywkowy 13:30 How Clean is Your House? (6) - program rozrywkowy 13:55 TV Market 14:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 16:20 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:20 Dekoratornia 17:45 Dekoratornia 18:15 M.A.S.K. (14) 18:45 Inspektor Gadżet (52) 19:10 Zakazane uczucie (82) 20:00 Komisarz Rex 10 (5) 20:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli: Rzym cz. 1 (1) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 21:50 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (37) 22:40 Gniazdo os - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2000) 00:25 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 00:55 mała Czarna - talk show 01:35 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wimbledon - mecz finałowy: Serena Williams - Agnieszka Radwańska 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Wimbledon - mecz finałowy: Serena Williams - Agnieszka Radwańska 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Carnival on Ice 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 3. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Orlen Wisła Płock - VIVE Targi Kielce 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Cafe Futbol 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Cafe Futbol 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz półfinałowy: Polska - Bułgaria 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: Jastrzębski Węgiel - Asseco Resovia Rzeszów 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Magazyn Liga 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Stars on Ice Canada 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Six Ligi Światowej - mecz finałowy: Polska - USA 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hity na czasie 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Hity na czasie 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity Non Stop 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Robert M - One Love 21:00 Kilerskie Karaoke 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 06:45 Blisko ludzi 07:20 Kartoteka 3 (1/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:20 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (5/13) 08:50 Studio TTV - wydanie świąteczne 09:50 Świat bez granic: Więzień Korei Północnej (1/10) 10:20 Uwaga! po Uwadze 11:00 Orzeł czy reszka? (12/16) - program podróżniczy (Rosja,2012) 12:00 W ostatniej chwili: Prolog (1/8) 12:30 Awantura o wesele (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 13:30 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (1/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 14:00 W trasie 3 (10/12) - program krajoznawczy 14:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 15:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki (8/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 15:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 16:00 Kuchnia z wyrokiem (7/8) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 17:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 17:45 Express 18:00 Sport raport 18:10 Pogoda 18:15 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (2/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 19:15 W ostatniej chwili: Prolog (1/8) 19:40 Wielkie przeprowadzki (8/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 20:05 Studio TTV - wydanie świąteczne 21:10 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (2/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 21:40 Miłosny biznes (20-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 22:40 Taboo 3 23:40 Rosyjskie laleczki (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:10 Wielkie przeprowadzki (3/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 00:40 Awantura o wesele (4/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 01:40 Gwiazdy nie tylko od święta (2/3) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2012) 02:10 Zdesperowane Brytyjki (2/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 03:05 Kulisy sławy extra 3 (5/13) 03:35 Druga twarz (5/13) - reality show 04:25 W ostatniej chwili: Prolog (1/8) 04:50 W trasie (4/14) - program krajoznawczy 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Święta z Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Święta z Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Święta z Polo TV 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Święta z Polo TV 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Święta z Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Święta z Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Polo Live 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Hit dnia 17:15 Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Hit dnia 19:15 Koncert Wigilijny - Hej Kolęda 20:49 Święta w Polo TV 21:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy 22:18 Święta w Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:05 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 2 Tajemnica Golarza Filipa - txt. str. 777 76'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Leon Niemczyk, Sławek Wronka, Irena Karel, Zdzisława Sośnicka, Lech Ordon, Robert Pluciński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jolanta Żółkowska, Magda Scholl; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Dziadek do orzechów (Casse Noisette) 118'; film baletowy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Alexandre Tarta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Siedem dni Dziadka Mroza (Seven days in the life of Father Christmas) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); reż.:Gulya Mirzoeva; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Kolędy jazzowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Boccaccio '70 - cz. 1 (Boccaccio '70) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1962); reż.:Luchino Visconti, Vittorio De Sica; wyk.:Sophia Loren, Romy Schneider, Anita Ekberg, Alfio Vita; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 The Blues - Historia Bluesa (1) "Powrót do źródeł" (The Blues (1) "Feel like going home") 79'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003); reż.:Martin Scorsese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Andrzej Wajda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Pogoda domu niechaj będzie z tobą. Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Gangsterzy i filantropi - txt. str. 777 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman, Edward Skórzewski; wyk.:Wiesław Michnikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanka Bielicka, Magda Celówna, Barbara Modelska i inni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Andrea Bocelli - koncert w Central Parku (Andrea Bocelli - One Night in Central Park) kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Klub kawalerów - txt. str. 777 78'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krystyna Janda; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Marcin Dorociński, Cezary Pazura, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Sławomir Orzechowski, Edyta Jungowska, Iwona Bielska, Magdalena Walach, Janusz Gajos, Krystyna Janda; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Kolędy w Teatrze Starym w Lublinie - Hanna Banaszak śpiewa "Gdy śliczna panna"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Na krawędzi nieba (Auf der anderen Seite) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Turcja (2007); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Nurgül Yesilçay, Baki Davrak, Tuncel Kurtiz, Hanna Schygulla; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Soyka Kolektyw; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Blask (Shine) - txt. str. 777 101'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Australia (1996); reż.:Scott Hicks; wyk.:Justin Braine, Sonia Todd, Geoffrey Rush, Chris Haywood; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Na krawędzi nieba (Auf der anderen Seite) 115'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Turcja (2007); reż.:Fatih Akin; wyk.:Nurgül Yesilçay, Baki Davrak, Tuncel Kurtiz, Hanna Schygulla; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Soyka Kolektyw; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 25.12.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Hej kolęda, kolęda; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Święty Mikołaj ze smakiem (175); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Miejsce z historią - Biała Podlaska. Miasto Radziwiłłów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Benefis - Jana Karpiela "Bułecki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Śladami Świętej Rodziny (Les sejours de la Sainte Famille); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Cafe Historia - Święty Mikołaj; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Włóczęgi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Włóczęgi; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Okruchy rozbitego dzbana; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Mielech, Karol Jędrzejowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - cz. 1 (Saints and Sinners. The History of Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:John Gilanders; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Flesz historii - odc. 110; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Marion du Faouet - Królowa złodziei cz. 1 100'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Michel Favart; wyk.:Carole Richert, Laurent Malet, Bruno Todeschini, Francois Marthouret, Vincent Winterhalter; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Tannenberg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Kalendarium historyczne - 13 pierwszych dni - 24 grudnia 1981; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Kalendarium historyczne - Wigilia na Piaście; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Dobry wojak Szwejk (Dobr vojak Švejk) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1956); reż.:Karel Stekly; wyk.:Rudolf Hrušínský, Svatopluk Benesz, Eva Svobodova, Milos Kopecky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Adam - tajemnice siódmej pieczęci; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Włodzimierz Korcz zaprasza na "Kolędy" (2); koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - cz. 2 (Saints and Sinners. The History of Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Niepewność, czyli spotkanie z Markiem Grechutą; program muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Dobry wojak Szwejk (Dobr vojak Švejk) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1956); reż.:Karel Stekly; wyk.:Rudolf Hrušínský, Svatopluk Benesz, Eva Svobodova, Milos Kopecky; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 06:40 Chwała na wysokości - kolędy z Zakopanego 07:40 Pogoda.pl 07:50 Polonia 24 08:20 Pogoda.pl 08:30 Jedno słowo 56'; film dokumentalny 09:35 Kolędy Różnych narodów 10:10 Podróże pana Kleksa - część 1 Wysłannicy Bajdocji - txt. str. 777 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1985) 11:40 Gwiazdka z Nieba 11:55 Urbi et Orbi 12:35 Hej kolęda, kolęda; koncert 13:00 Czas honoru - odc. 58* "Pamiątka z Powstania" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:55 Polski Książę w Chile 14:25 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 15:45 Kardynał Wojtyła Papieżem; film dokumentalny 16:40 Przybieżeli do Betlejem 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Miasto z morza - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:40 Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:25 Dobranocka - Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki; film animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda.pl 20:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 - Tango - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:50 Znachor - txt. str. 777 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 00:05 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Radiem Plus i Telewizyjną Jedynką; koncert 01:25 Dobranocka za oceanem - Poszukiwacze zaginionej gwiazdki; film animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:30 Pogoda.pl 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 91 - Tango; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Znachor 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 05:50 Miasto z morza - odc. 1/4; serial TVP 06:35 Miasto z morza - odc. 2/4; serial TVP 07:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:45 Liga Mistrzów - 3 kolejka: Borussia Dortmund - Real Madryt; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Piłka nożna - eliminacje MŚ 2014: Polska - Anglia; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 EURO 2012 - podsumowanie fazy grupowej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 EURO 2012 - skróty meczów 1/4 finału; STEREO, 16:9 15:15 EURO 2012 - 1/2 finału: Portugalia - Hiszpania; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Radość kibicowania - strefy kibica; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 EURO 2012 - 1/2 finału: Niemcy - Włochy; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Puskas Węgry (Puskas Hungary); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Węgry (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Filmy na podium; STEREO, 16:9 23:30 EURO 2012 - FINAŁ: Hiszpania - Włochy; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 5 - Dziewczyna Tomka - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 6 - Co jest do jedzenia? - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gdzie jesteś Święty Mikołaju? - txt. str. 777 40'; film TVP; reż.:Igor Mołodecki; wyk.:Anna Radwan, Dorota Segda, Dominika Mroczek, Izabella Olszewska, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Grałek, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Andrzej Letner, Ola Frycz, Marta Kalmus; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Szansa na Sukces - Kolędy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złoto dezerterów cz. 1 - txt. str. 777 64'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura, Piotr Gąsowski, Jan Englert, Piotr Machalica, Leonard Pietraszak, Paweł Delag, Artur Żmijewski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ranczo - odc. 36 - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Strefa 3D - Świętokrzyskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 90 - Zabawa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Bitwa na głosy - (11) seria 3 Miłość jest wszędzie; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 36 - Miedź brzęcząca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Biała wizytówka - odc. 3 Pojednanie (odc. 3 Pojednanie); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Biała wizytówka - odc. 4 Spółka Ruberg (odc. 4 Spółka Ruberg); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Psy - txt. str. 777 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia